I Won't Forget You
by Autistic Writer
Summary: After everyone misses his birthday, Gumball has become depressed to the point of him losing the will to live. To avoid, Death taking him, Gumball must find a way for everyone to remember him. But, how can he do so since everyone is starting to forget about him.


**Well, this is my first attempt at an Amazing World of Gumball fanfic. I think the show is good yet mysterious at the same time. I know people miss the old Cartoon Network but don't think that the new shows aren't bad either. However, I am not saying the newer shows aren't the greatest masterpieces as well. Really, Annoying Orange; that show is as annoying as SpongeBob SquarePants (How that show has survived, I will never know) Pleases enjoy this story. It may be a sad Gumball fic so be warned. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing World of Gumball.

_Chapter 1: they forgot…_

Nightmares, one of the most frequent parts of my life that will never go away. I had one just recently.

It was about every part of my life fading away. My friends leaving me, my family abandoning me, and Penny. I paused for a second.

Penny,

The one girl who actually cares about what I say and do; the one person who I can't afford to lose; leaving me like the rest.

This caused me to wake up from my nightmarish dream sweating like being in a hot room. I stared at my best friend, brother, and companion, who was asleep in his fishbowl. I looked up seeing my sister asleep at well. Everyone was safe. I was still worried about my nightmare wondering what it could have meant as the last thing I saw was a hooded figure taking me into the dark abyss.

I fluffed my pillow and smiled as I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes and avoided the nightmarish dream.

Waking up in the morning was like relaxing on a cloud. I yawned and stretched out my body getting out of my bed and runs into the closet to change into my normal clothes. I often change in the closet like how a superhero changes into his or her costume to fight crime.

As I stepped out of the closet, I saw the absence of my sister and best friend and assumed they were downstairs. I walked out of the room feeling a chill rush down my spine as I suddenly looked at the calendar and smiled with a grin about today's date.

Rushing downstairs, I looked down to see a gloomy atmosphere as if everyone wanted to sleep forever. I sat down to look at everyone. My dad was asleep as usual. My mom was trying to stay awake but could tell her job kept her stressed out. My sister, who was bring breakfast, was in between waking up or falling asleep. Darwin was a little bit awake but wanted to fall asleep as well.

"Morning everyone" I cheered as I gave a smile similar to a smiley face

Everyone seemingly tired as I only heard a whisper of them saying it back.

"So, I guess everyone should know what today is. I hope to get a good 'Surprise' today" I said with a wink

"O that's nice honey" my mother said looking at me with a little smile said

"Don't you know what today is" I said before getting interrupted by my mom

"Oh no, you kids are going to be late" she said

As we rushed to eat our food, my father woke up pretending to seem like he wasn't sleeping at all. My mom rushed me, Anais, and Darwin to the car, I felt she was tricking me like people would usually do on theses days.

We got into the car and were buckled up to drive to school. I looked at Darwin and Anais giving a big smile.

"Umm, are you ok Gumball? You didn't fall off the bed again did you" Anais said

"No, I am just waiting on what is going to happen after school" I smiled

"What's going to happen" Darwin asked as I looked dumbfound

"What you don't know, It's my" I said before hearing my mother dropping us off at school

"Mom don't you know" I said before seeing our mother kissing us goodbye and drove off as Darwin and Anais waving goodbye and I sighed as I walked to class.

School wasn't much better as I tried to talk to my fellow peers and classmates, however they either didn't care or didn't know about how today was important to me. It felt like an arrow pierce my heart. I tried to talk to Penny to see if she knew what today was but like the rest, she didn't know what day it was either. It was like a bad dream coming true as I rolled on the floor panicking and figured this was all a perfect nightmare and any minute, I would wake up and it would all be over.

However, it was not the case.

Even, my teachers didn't know what today was and I was about to tell them but that dang bell kept interrupting me.

I sighed as it was time to go home and sighed wondering if there was even a surprise party waiting at home. We got out of the car and into the house. My dad was on the couch as usual and I smiled as I raced to get the phone to order pizza but my mom took the phone from me.

"Honey, it's Anais's turn to order" My mom said

I can't believe they didn't remember. It was like a hole was in my heart. I can't believe they didn't remember. I couldn't speak as I only murmured

"Bu bu bu bu bu" I called out

"Don't worry honey, you can order next time" she told me

I looked as Anais ordered when I should be the one ordering it. I growled as I looked at her and everyone being happy but my anger got the better of me and I flipped the table out of rage.

"Honey, is the matter with you?" my mom looked at me

Everyone was staring at me as if I was a monster. A thing they haven't seen before. I can't believe it as I went upstairs to my room as I slammed the door out of anger.

'I can't believe they didn't remember' Being very angry at everyone for not remembering it. It was a good thing I picked something up from the store while everyone was going home on the bus. Rather, it was a long walk but at least I was able to get it.

Hearing a loud knock on the door, I landed on the bed pretending to be asleep as mom came inside, and I can tell she was looking at me as if I did something wrong.

"Honey, I don't understand why you acted the way you did" she said with me rolling my eyes while hiding his face from her

"But, if you apologize to the family, maybe you can come back down for some pizza" she added.

"I am not hungry" I told her

"But, its one simple.." she implied

"I SAID I AM NOT HUNGRY" I yelled as my mother told me I can stay in here for the rest of the night hearing my mother slamming the door on me.

I looked over at the gift that I had gotten myself. Rushing to my desk, seeing my reflect in the glass window. I opened the item that I had bought and laid it on my desk. Pulling opening the drawer I pulled my only match and a candle I took from one of Tobias's parties and I lit the candle on fire and put it on top of my gift, which was a simple vanilla flavored cupcake.

I looked at the candle and smiled a little bit as tears came pouring down my eyes. If my family or friends couldn't remember it; I will sing it.

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday dear Gumball

Happy Birthday to you

I sang as I blew the last candle looking at it. I saw the smoke seeping out to the window as I took the candle and threw it away as I started to eat my cupcake trying to make it last forever as I looked down knowing no one remembered.

"I can't believe, no one remembered my birthday" I said trying to lie down on the bed. I knew my birthday would end and no one would remember it, but the way things were going for me; it was doubtful anyone would remember me at all.

**Well it's the end of the chapter, what did you think. Pretty sad huh. That was sad that even I felt it was harsh as well. Can't imagine people would forget my birthday. **

**Well, tell me what you thought of the first chapter. Did you like it, have problems with it, or hate it. Tell me your thoughts and I will give a shout out in the next chapter. Review and tell me your views and what you think may happen in the story. **


End file.
